


Won't You Come See About Me

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, BadBoy!Blaine, Breakfast Club, Cheerio!Kurt, Detention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Kurt wanted to spend a Saturday with in detention was Blaine Anderson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Come See About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Breakfast Club AU with Kurt as Molly Ringwald, Blaine as Judd Nelson, and Finn as Emilio Estevez. The other two can be anyone you want.

This was such bullshit. 

Kurt huffed and stared angrily at the blank paper in front of him. All he had wanted to do was to go to the sale in Columbus. How was he supposed to know that of all days Mrs. Hannigan would choose that day to suddenly care about attendance?

Bull. Shit. 

He glanced around at the other people in the library and frowned. Finn was slouched down in his seat, a scowl on his face. Artie Abrams had arrived a little while ago and sat in the back, looking a little terrified. Brittany Pierce was humming softly in the back of the room, swaying in her seat. 

Not the worst crowd.

Then, the doors crashed open and Blaine Anderson slipped in. He was wearing his trademark leather jacket, Ray Bans shading his eyes. He stalked over to the table next to Kurt and plopped down, kicking his boots up on the table. 

“What did I do right to get you in here with me?” Blaine shot him a wink and Kurt scowled as Principal Figgins walked in. 

“Enough,” he glared at Blaine for a moment before Blaine lifted his hands up in surrender. “You are here until four p and m. There will be no talking. There will be no moving. There will be no sleeping. You will spend this time-“

“Principal Figgins?” Kurt raised his hand, leaning forward. “Brittany and I shouldn’t be here. Coach Sue always deals with the Cheerio’s discipline.”

“That has changed,” Figgins rolled his eyes. “You will spend this time writing a thousand word essay about who you are.”

“Who we are?” Artie asked, his eyes narrowed. 

“Sounds like one of Mr. Schue’s lessons,” Finn mumbled and Figgins sighed. 

“I will be in my office,” Figgins glared at all of them and Kurt sank down in his seat. “No talking. No monkey business. Understand?”

“Yes sir,” Blaine said in a mocking voice. 

Figgins hurried out of the library, shutting the door with a loud bang. As soon as it closed, Kurt grabbed his pen and hunched over his essay.

Who was he?

Who was he?

Who was-

A paper airplane sailed half and inch under his nose and he leapt back, eyes wide. A snicker made him jerk his head to the side and he narrowed his eyes at Blaine’s wide grin. He shoved the paper off the table and turned back to his essay. 

“Hangin’ round downtown by myself, and I had so much time, to sit and think about myself, and then there  _he_  was,” Blaine suddenly sang in a rich voice that sent shivers down his spine. “Like double cherry pie, yeah there he was, like disco superfly. I smell sex and-“

“Oh my God! Stop!” Kurt suddenly exploded. “You’re disgusting.”

“You didn’t even let me get to my favorite part,” Blaine pouted. 

“Shut up!”

“Dude! Seriously!” Finn snapped, eyes narrowed as well. “Don’t you talk to my brother like that.”

“If you want to join in on our little orgy, all you have to do is ask. You’re not my type but that doesn’t really bother me. You look like the kind of guy that’s proportional all over,” Blaine drew his eyes up and down, making Finn sputter. 

“Just shut up,” Kurt snarled. 

“Let’s just write our papers,” Artie said softly but was ignored. 

“Not all of us basically live in here so just be quiet,” Kurt glared before turning to Finn. “Just ignore him. He’s an asshole.”

“Mmm, you can’t ignore me honey,” Blaine smirked. 

“Screw you,” Kurt snapped and Blaine grinned, hopping up from his chair. 

“If you want,” he winked and walked slowly to the door, shutting it. “There! Now we don’t have anyone looking in here.”

“Seriously! Just shut up and sit down. You’re driving everyone insane,” Finn crossed his arms over his chest. “Or just leave. No one would miss you if you were gone.”

Something strange pass across Blaine’s eyes and his smirk dropped slightly before it returned, more plastic looking than before. 

“Oh yeah? Maybe I should just join the football team? But I’m sure you wouldn’t want a  _faggot_  like me around you,” Blaine lifted his fingers in quotations. “Or, I could join the Cheerios and suck and fuck every jock in this school.”

Kurt pursed his lips together. “So you just hate everything?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Blaine rolled his eyes. 

“You hate everything because you know that if you ever tried to be more than pathetic, you would lose. So you make fun of us all for trying because you know that if you try something you’ll realize what a waste of space you are.”

“Maybe I don’t join those clubs because I know that the people in them are judgmental assholes,” he argued back, voice void of any previous sarcasm. 

“Because you don’t try to get to know us.”

“And people in those clubs would just be so welcoming to someone like me?” Blaine glanced around. “Would the Cheerios hang out with the Glee dorks? Or the jocks with the AV club? And you judge me for not ‘getting to know people’.”

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but loud steps echoed from right outside of the library door. Blaine raced back to his seat and struck a relaxed pose as Figgins slammed open the door.

“Why in the name of all that is holy is this door closed?” He glared. 

“It just closed by itself,” Blaine raised his eyebrows and glanced over to Kurt.

“Y-yeah,” Kurt agreed, frowning as he nodded. 

“Must have been a draft,” Blaine shrugged and Figgins left as he rolled his eyes, clearly unwilling to argue. 

Within moments, Blaine jumped up and strode over to the comfortable couches lining the walls. He stretched out on one and covered his eyes with his arm. 

No matter how hard Kurt tried to concentrate on his paper, his eyes kept getting drawn to where Blaine was napping. As annoying as he was, Kurt couldn’t say that he was unattractive. The opposite in fact, he was really hot. 

“Want to come join me over here?” He jumped and his eyes focused on Blaine’s smirking face. 

“I’m fine,” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“How long did Burt ground you for?” Finn asked softly and Kurt sighed.

“A week,” he grumbled. 

“Do you prefer hanging out with your dad or mom?” Blaine piped up and it felt like all Kurt’s blood turned to ice water. “I mean divorce is messy and I know that your dad is kind of intense but-“

“My mom died when I was eight,” Kurt snapped and Blaine’s eyes widened. 

“Oh…I’m so sorry,” his voice instantly lost that edge to it and he looked down at his hands. “Really, that was a dick move. I’m so, so sorry.”

“I’ll punch your face in!” Finn jumped to his feet and Blaine jumped slightly.

“Sit down Finn,” Kurt said lowly and he sank into his seat. 

“So, wheels,” Blaine turned his attention to Artie who glanced around, his paper half finished in front of him. “Do you get along with your parents?”

“Sure,” Artie shrugged. “I mean…my mom and I were in a car accident when I was a kid that left me in this chair. I know she feels guilty but it’s fine.”

“Jesus!” Blaine gaped at him. “Way to bring us down.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes angrily and curled his hands into fists. “Shut the fuck up Anderson.”

“Aw, it’s cute to see such a pure little cherub say naughty words,” Blaine’s face twisted slightly. “Have you even been with a boy Kurt?

Kurt felt his face heat up and narrowed his eyes angrily. On the other hand, a wide smile spread across Blaine’s face and his eyes lit up.

“Why am I not surprised? A virgin!” Blaine’s grin widened and he laughed. “So you’ve never-“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll slam my fist through your face,” Finn growled, sounding far scarier than he had ever heard.

The group lapsed into silence again and Kurt pushed away his paper, knowing there really wasn’t any way he would finish his paper. Brittany was still humming to herself, Blaine occasionally joining her and smiling. 

He actually had a beautiful singing voice, which of course Kurt would never tell him. Maybe he could even do well in Glee if he managed to not hate on the world for ten seconds. 

“So why are you here?” Blaine asked, nodding at Finn. 

“None of your business.”

“Oh come on,” Blaine whined slightly. “What else are we going to do?”

“I…I threw a punch,” Finn mumbled and Kurt’s head snapped to the side. “Some of the guys on the football team were talking shit about Rachel and I just kind of lost it. I threw a few punches and Beiste flipped out.”

“Defending your woman is sweet,” Blaine nodded, a smile teasing at his lips. “And you wheels?”

Something strange crossed over Artie’s face and he sighed. “I stole a test key. I knew I wasn’t going to do well so I stole it. I just want to be known as the kid who got to college on his own and not because of my wheelchair.”

Blaine nodded slightly, swinging his legs over the side of the couch and spinning around slightly in place. He tried to balance slightly on one foot and hummed. 

“Bet mom and dad were pretty pissed huh? Good little son, straight A’s and in the Glee Club who  _steals a test?_  Shameful,” Blaine laughed and shook his head. “Might be kind of hard to give you a slap if you’re lower to the ground.”

A feeling of  _wrongness_  filled Kurt’s mind and he felt himself freeze. Why the hell would Blaine say that? 

“Were your parents pissed?” Finn asked, the same unease on his face. 

“Nah,” Blaine shrugged, still trying to balance on the toes on his boots. “Dad was too drunk and mom was high on something. There was shouting and slapping and that was just dinner.”

Oh.

Kurt felt almost like he couldn’t breathe. Blaine’s eyes were flashing between them, like the eyes of a caged animal, almost daring them to say something.

“But I sure learned my lesson,” he pulled his sleeve up. “Got a few cigarette burns for my trouble.”

At that, he spun on his heel and vanished into the back of the library. There was a long silence as Kurt stared after him, heart pounding. It really did explain a lot about him. Blaine acted up because he didn’t have anyone. He didn’t have friends or family and had only been surrounded by hate and fear. 

It would be enough to make anyone mean.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Blaine suddenly appeared in front of him and Kurt jumped. “Come on. The teacher’s lounge vending machine is right down the hall.”

“If Figgins catches us we’ll get a few more weeks of detention,” Kurt argued back.

“Figgins is listening to some Christian rock of some kind,” Blaine held out his hand. “Please? I need a peanut butter cup. I know a shortcut.”

Kurt hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and following him out into the empty hallway. As soon as they stepped out, Blaine tightened his hold on his hand and started running. Kurt found himself grinning, the rush of breaking the rules making him almost giddy as they sprinted through the halls. 

“My treat,” Blaine gave him a wink as they got into the teacher’s lounge, slightly out of breath. “What do you want?”

“Oh, I’m on the Cheerio’s diet,” Kurt shrugged. 

“You’ve already broken a few rules,” Blaine wiggled his fingers at the machine. “Take your pick.”

“M&Ms,” Kurt smiled as Blaine got on the ground and snaked a hand up into the machine. “You’ve done this before.”

“Eh, if I forget breakfast or something,” Blaine grabbed a pack of peanut butter cups before going for the M&Ms. He held them both out victoriously before they froze at the sound of shoes in the hallway. 

“Figgins!” Kurt stared wide-eyed at the door. If he got caught his dad would kill him, Coach Sue would kill him!

“Take the candy and run,” Blaine shoved the packages in his hand. “I got this.”

“Blaine!” Kurt hissed as he started sprinting in the opposite direction.

“Get back to the library! Save my peanut butter cups!” Blaine called back dramatically as he burst into song and ran down another hallway, Figgins hot on his heels. 

Fifteen minutes later, Figgins pulled Blaine into the library by his jacket collar. His face was almost purple with rage and he was hissing promises of extra detentions. He was so focused on his rant he didn’t notice the brilliant smile Blaine gave Kurt as he slid the candy into his hand. 

“And don’t any of you start thinking this misbehavior is cool,” Figgins snapped at the rest of them. “Because you Blaine Anderson will be no where in five years. You’ll probably be a dead beat junkie!”

The smile instantly faded and Kurt wanted nothing more than to punch Figgins in the face. 

“I know,” Blaine’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “You think my hanging out with you so often would inspire me to be greater. Maybe I’ll be a high school principal one day.”

Figgins pointed at all of them and stormed out, muttering under his breath. After a pause, Blaine relaxed into his chair and opened the pack of peanut butter cups. He popped and entire one in his mouth and chewed for a moment before nudging Kurt’s shoulder.

“Thanks Kurt,” he winked. “My partner in crime.”

“You’re crazy,” Kurt felt a smile playing at his lips.

“Want to get crazier?” Blaine pulled a small bottle of vodka out of his jacket and Artie gasped. “Come on, we’re all in this together now.”

Half an hour later Kurt couldn’t remember why he ever hated Blaine. He was nice, smelled of leather and smoke, and had good music on his iPod. Maybe it was the few swigs that did it but Blaine was a wonderful pillow.

“I like this song,” Finn sighed and passed the bottle to Brittany who took a long drink. 

“Mmm me too,” Brittany sighed. 

“So, what did you do to get detention?” Blaine asked, eyes looking slightly blurry, as he pointed at Brittany.

“I accidentally fell asleep in my locker,” Brittany said brightly and they all frowned.

“You got in trouble for falling asleep in your locker?” Artie asked, swaying slightly in his chair. 

“Well…I fell asleep and when I woke up everyone was already in the library. I just sat down too,” Brittany shrugged, leaning against the wall. 

Finn stumbled to his feet and announced that he was going to look for books with pictures of breasts in them. He vanished down a row of books and was closely followed by Artie and Brittany.

“Don’t feel like looking at boobs?” Blaine waggled his eyebrows at him and Kurt snorted.

“Not in the slightest.”

They lay side by side on the floor, just enjoying the buzz. Blaine’s eyes were closed and he was humming slightly, a small smile on his face. He almost looked completely different here. Usually, his eyes were flashing dangerously or he had on a mask of indifference. 

Kurt liked this side of Blaine. 

From the moment he had met Blaine, he had hated him. He never even gave him a chance, instead deciding to think of him in the most horrible ways possible. He had never even considered that there might be reasons why Blaine was the way he was.

“What do you want to do when you graduate?” He blurted out and Blaine’s hazel eyes cracked open. 

“Get as far away from here as I can,” Blaine said lazily, closing his eyes again. “Maybe LA or New York. I have a brother in LA but New York has always been kind of the dream.”

“Really?” Kurt stared at him, intrigued. “Same here. What do you want to do there?”

“I have no idea,” Blaine let out a laugh and stretched on the floor. “I think I’ll figure it out when I get there.”

“That’s not terrifying to you?”

“No,” Blaine shook his head. “Staying in this place for another year? That’s terrifying. Being stuck with my parents? That’s terrifying. Turning…turning into my parents? That’s terrifying. But, going out and just starting over? That’s the most amazing thing in the world.”

“You know you can still start over?” Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows. 

“Nah,” Blaine scrunched up his nose. “There’s too much history here. I am just here to get my diploma and then I’m done. No reason in trying to sow seeds when all you’ve done is poison the field.”

“That’s insane,” Kurt flopped back down. “Maybe you should try Glee? You have a great voice and the club is really supportive of each other. Just give it a try?”

Blaine just rolled his eyes and smiled softly. 

That night, Kurt couldn’t get his mind off of Blaine. He felt like he had met a completely new person and hated to admit it, but he kind of liked him. Maybe being forced together in detention made things different. Maybe on Monday they would go back to hating each other. 

He would never admit to anyone how happy he was when Blaine showed up to audition for the Glee club. 


End file.
